


Jackpot

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz hands - That's all I'm saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have been in the movie! 
> 
> Not beta read. Con-crit is appreciated, and corrections are helpful.
> 
> Written for my Jackpot bingo square at 1_million_words. Huge thanks to every there for the cheerleading!

The first sign should have been hearing Hawkeye’s voice chiming over all of the noise of the small party. “ _JACKPOT!_ ” It was followed by laughter. Bruce looked up, recognizing the voice, he couldn’t see Clint from where his was so he kept talking to Steve.

He should have pursued the noise.

Less than a half ten minutes later Tony was grinning ear to ear, walking into the living room, pushing a clearly drunk Clint in front of him. “Your boyfriend here, Doctor... Can I call him your boyfriend? I mean you two have been playing this close, no matter how obvious it is to the rest of us. I’d hate to think I outed you!” Tony feigned shock. “Anywho, it turns out that your man does a hell of an impersonation. Did you know that? No? Show him, Indiana.”

“Iowa!” Clint stood a little taller as he corrected Iron Man.

“Vowel state, whatever. Show him the thing. It’s great! He’s gonna love it!”

Bruce cringed, wondering what was going to happen and how quickly he should intervene.

Clint’s hands went up the the air just above his shoulders and his eyes and fingers went wide. “JACKPOT!” He yelled out with enthusiasm. His fingers started moving ala _Jazz Hands_ and his body started heaving and jerking. “BING BA-BING BA-BING BING BING BA-BING BING!”

Tony laughed, as did the handful of people in the room. Steve tried his best to simply smile.

Clint leaned into Bruce’s personal space. “Vegas knows what they’re doing, babe. Disney’s got nothing on the sound of slot machines. It’s so happy when you win.”

“And they have strippers, don’t forget the strippers!” Tony chimed in. Clint simply nodded in agreement.

“You got here an hour ago, how drunk are you?” It was quick, Clint didn’t drink much so it seemed noteworthy to have him that drunk that quick.

“Three shots of vodka!” Natahsa held up her own jazz hand behind Clint’s head in correction.

Yeah, 5 shots in 45 minutes made for slot machine impersonations. Bruce could see that.

“I should take you home.” Bruce reached for Clint’s arm but found his hand held instead.

“Wait, wait, I want to see if he can do a roulette table too.” Tony pouted as Clint happily left with Bruce.

Bruce could swear he heard Natasha tell Tony that Clint was still an accurate shot in his state. Once they were outside Clint’s apartment, Bruce asked. “Why did you drink this much?”

“I knew you’d take care of me.” 

Bruce smiled as he opened the door.


End file.
